L'appel
by Sentinelle
Summary: Gimli demande à Elrond de s'occuper de Legolas, visiblement blessé. Mais les pouvoirs du Semi-Elfe suffiront-ils pour guérir cette blessure?


De son pas silencieux et souple, Elrond marchait lentement sur la plus haute terrasse de Minas Tirith. L'aurore pointait tout juste, teintant le ciel d'Est d'une pâleur dorée. Tout était encore silencieux dans la Cité, hormis la fontaine de l'Arbre, dont le doux bruit parlait de vie et de croissance.

Le Semi-Elfe s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et leva les yeux vers l'Arbre. Il semblait grandir chaque jour, s'élançant fièrement vers les nuées, comme s'il projetait de dépasser la pointe d'Echtelion. Dans la pénombre, sa ramure couverte de fleurs exhalait un parfum suave.

Elrond réprima un soupir. Oui, le temps des Hommes était venu. Aragorn était désormais installé sur le trône de Minas Tirith, et avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait. Le Gondor allait retrouver sa gloire d'antan, forte de la lignée qui la gouvernerait à travers les siècles.

Son rôle était achevé. A son doigt brillait faiblement un joyau sans puissance. Il se sentait las. Bientôt…

Ses pensées furent interrompus par un lourd clopinement de bottes, qui résonnait loin dans l'air frais.

« -Bonne journée, fils de Gloin, dit-il en se levant.

\- Belle journée à vous, Maître Elrond, répondit le Nain en s'inclinant profondément. Les gardes m'ont dit que je vous trouverai ici.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile? »

Gimli se dandina sur ses courtes jambes, apparemment mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne suis navré de vous déranger alors que vous ne passez que quelques jours ici, dit-il à voix basse. Mais je requière humblement vos dons de guérison. Il ne s'agit peut-être de rien, mais cela me soulagerait de savoir qu'un expert s'est penché sur mon inquiétude.

\- Seriez-vous blessé, mon ami? demande Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi, non, Maître, répondit Gimli. Il s'agit de Legolas, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il mange à peine, n'ouvre la bouche que pour chanter des complaintes, et passe son temps sur la terrasse du septième niveau. Je sais que les Elfes ont moins besoin de nourriture ou de sommeil que les Nains, mais nous avons cheminé ensemble durant de longues semaines, et son comportement actuel est anormal à mes yeux. »

D'un geste de la main, Elrond invita Gimli à s'asseoir sur le rebord de pierre.

« - Depuis combien de temps avez-vous observé ce changement? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- En fait, cela a commencé bien avant notre arrivée ici. Nous étions au port de Pelargir, et venions de récupérer des bateaux pirate, afin de nous rendre à Minas Tirith avec plus de diligence. Soudain, Legolas se figea, regardant ou écoutant quelque chose que je ne pouvais ni voir ni entendre. Puis, après un gémissement, il défaillit presque dans mes bras. « J'ai reçu une blessure profonde, dit-il quand il recouvrit l'usage de la parole. Qui m'en délivrera jusqu'à ce que vienne mon temps? » Aragorn et moi l'avons examiné, craignant qu'un pirate ait de loin tiré une flèche meurtrière, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre trace de blessure. Puis Legolas retrouva son caractère d'avant et n'en parla plus. Mais je soupçonnais que cela n'est qu'une façade. Et mes doutes ont été confirmés depuis quelques jours, par ce que je vous ai raconté. »

Gimli leva des yeux inquiets vers le Semi-Elfe.

« - Il nous a aussi parlé d'une étrange histoire de cris de mouettes, qui lui donneraient un violent désir de voir la mer. Croyez-vous qu'il ait été touché par une ruse de l'Ennemi, qui le minerait lentement? Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour lui? »

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir me trouver, Maître Nain, répondit Elrond avec un sourire triste. Ce que vous décrivez n'est pas un poison du Mal, et touche beaucoup d'Elfes. Hélas, il n'en existe aucun traitement! Juste des aides qui pallient au manque d'attrait pour les choses de ce monde. Je vais allez le voir. Quant à vous, n'ayez pas de crainte. Il ne sera plus jamais le même, mais il sera heureux, encore un peu de temps. Plus tard, quand son heure sera venue, ce sera sans doute à vous de l'aider à comprendre où est sa place. »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quand Elrond arriva au septième niveau, il comprit pourquoi Legolas y avait trouvé refuge. Les maisons blotties contre la montagne étaient encerclées par des beaux et grands jardins, encore noyés d'ombre. Chacun était différent: il y avait le jardin d'ornement dont les couleurs vives semblaient briller dans la pénombre, le jardin des simples où travaillaient déjà de matinaux guérisseurs, le jardin d'agrément aux buis taillés…

Instinctivement, Elrond se dirigea vers le milieu du niveau. Là étaient plantés de beaux et grands arbres, abritant des oiseaux qui lançaient timidement leurs premières trilles du jour. Un endroit rêvé pour un Elfe des Bois.

Mais ce ne fut pas là qu'Elrond trouva Legolas: celui-ci, assis sur le parapet, tournant le dos aux arbres et offrant son visage à la lueur de l'aube, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta quand le Semi-Elfe s'approcha doucement de lui, et sauta au sol pour s'incliner.

« -Seigneur Elrond… Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Je peux comprendre que la contemplation de l'aurore vous entraîne quelques distractions », répondit Elrond en souriant.

Tout en parlant, il observa Legolas. Il avait maigri et semblait plus pâle et plus grave que d'habitude. Son regard avait perdu sa vivacité et sa joie.

« Gimli m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici », reprit Elrond.

Le visage de Legolas se rembrunit.

« Il s'inquiète et s'agite, mais son attitude est lassante. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer… cela? »

Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour regarder par-dessus le mur. Elrond réalisa que ce n'était pas l'aube qui avait attiré sa contemplation: Legolas regardait vers le Sud.

« Comment pourrais-je décrire cet âpre désir de ce qui m'a à peine été révélé? murmura-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Cette force, plus puissante que toutes les soifs, qui m'empêche de fermer les yeux sans que viennent des rêves d'écume blanche et d'étendues grises où courent des vents sans entraves? »

Il avait presque crié les derniers mots. Comme si la tension était trop forte, il vacilla soudain et se retint à la roche taillée. Il tourna vers Elrond des yeux hagards.

« - Mais pouvez-vous comprendre cela, vous qui avez vécu si longtemps sur ces terres mortelles?

\- Je puis le comprendre, car j'en ai subi la force, dit doucement Elrond. Il m'a fallu comprendre où était ma place, l'accepter, et le vivre. »

\- Mais je sais où est ma place! s'écria Legolas en faisant subitement les cent pas. Partout, on demande mon aide: Aragorn pour embellir l'Ithilien, Gimli pour créer de nouveaux liens entre nos peuples… »

Il s'arrêta à un pas d'Elrond.

« Mais comment pourrai-je l'assumer si cette blessure est si vive? » finit-il d'une voix sourde.

Elrond soupira. Lentement, il tira de son sein une chaîne d'argent, au bout de laquelle pendant une sculpture de nacre: une mouette en plein essor.

« Ma mère avait créé ce bijou pour mon père, espérant étouffer sa soif d'errer sur les mers inconnues. Mais le destin d'Ëarendil était trop fort pour être vaincu par un tel sortilège. Il m'a donc échu, tandis que je décidai de rester sur ces terres et d'en prendre soin. »

Il tendit la main.

« - Il est à vous, à présent. Puisse-t-il vous apporter l'apaisement dont vous avez besoin, jusqu'à ce que votre heure vienne.

\- Je ne puis l'accepter, Maître, protesta Legolas. C'est un présent trop précieux pour un petit prince du Royaume sylvain.

-Il est trop précieux pour rester inemployé, dit Elrond. Mon temps sur ces terres touche à sa fin. J'aurais le coeur apaisé de savoir que ce bijou est toujours utile. »

Lentement, il ôta la chaîne de son cou et en para Legolas. D'un coup, leurs visages changèrent: les traits du jeune Elfe se détendirent et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat, tandis qu'Elrond semblait à présent vieilli et courbé, comme un ombre grise prête à se dissiper au plus léger zéphyr.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Legolas.

« Comment pourrai-je jamais vous remercier, Maître? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elrond eut un sourire triste, mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna résolument vers l'Ouest, comme une aiguille de boussole irrésistiblement attirée vers son objectif.

« Quand l'Appel reviendra plus fort en vous, je perçois qu'il n'y aura guère d'Elfes autour de vous, car beaucoup seront déjà partis. Je vous demande de venir alors, et de rapporter ce bijou à sa propriétaire. D'ici là, que la terre et les arbres vont comblent de la joie qu'ils savent donner à ceux qui les aiment et s'attachent à eux! »

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna lentement, grande silhouette terne dans le matin flamboyant.


End file.
